1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spool support structure for a spinning reel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spool support structure for a spinning reel that serves to rotatably mount a spool on a spool shaft that is movable forward and backward with respect to a reel unit.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel generally includes a reel unit that rotatively supports a handle, a rotor, and a spool that is rotatably mounted to a spool shaft. The spool of the spinning reel is movable forward and backward with respect to the reel unit, and includes a bobbin portion around the outer periphery of which fishing line is wound and in the inner periphery of which the spool shaft is mounted, and a large diameter tubular skirt portion that is arranged on the rear end of the bobbin portion. The spool shaft is non-movably mounted on a rear end portion of the bobbin portion, and an annular member that limits the rearward movement of the spool relative to the spool shaft is disposed on the rear end portion of the bobbin portion. A non-circular through hole that is generally oval shaped is formed in the inner peripheral side of the annular portion, and a front end of the spool shaft having a non-circular shape in cross-section is non-rotatively mounted in the non-circular through hole. In addition, a front drag type spinning reel also includes a drag mechanism inside the bobbin portion. The drag mechanism includes a plurality of drag plates.
This type of spool is rotatively mounted on the spool shaft via bearings, e.g., ball bearings (see for example Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-204640.). These bearings are disposed on the inner periphery of the bobbin portion, and are retained therein by a tubular retaining member that is non-rotatively mounted on the outer periphery of the spool shaft and which includes a hole whose inner periphery is formed into a circular shape. A rear end portion of the retaining member is in contact with the annular member, and the retaining member is pushed rearward by the bobbin portion. In addition, a through hole that intersects with the spool shaft is formed in the retaining member, and a female threaded portion is formed in the spool shaft that connects with the through hole. The retaining member is non-rotatably coupled to the spool shaft by inserting and screwing a pin member such as an Allen screw into the through hole and the female threaded portion. Here, since the rear end portion of the retaining member contacts with the annular member, the drag mechanism can move and the drag plates can be pushed rearward while rearward movement of the spool is restricted.
There will be times when using the aforementioned conventional spinning reel that one will weaken the drag mechanism in order to enjoy interaction with a fish after the fish has been hooked. Thus, when the drag mechanism is weakened, the pushing force that pushes the drag plates rearward will be reduced. When the pushing force of the drag plates is reduced, the force that pushes the bobbin portion rearward toward the retaining member will also be reduced. Because the spool shaft having a non-circular cross-section passes through the hole formed in the retaining member, wobbling may occur due to a generally bow-shaped gap between the retaining member and the spool shaft. If the retaining member is wobbly, it may damage the ability of the spool to smoothly move forward and backward.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved spool support structure that overcomes the aforementioned problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.